Yammy and his Fraccion
by mikerules135
Summary: This is mainly about Yammy and his parts in the bleach series and how his subordinates fit in don't worry i don't overmax them just please enjoy.


Yammy and his fraccions

It shows Yammy walking with Ulquiorra toward a giant door they stop in front of it

Ulquiorra: it's me were coming in.

The door opens showing Lord Aizen near a giant glass box with a mummified body inside with other arrancars Noitora, Haibel, Stark, Arreniro, and Luppi.

Aizen: ah… Ulquiorra you're just in time we're just finishing up here.

Ulquiorra: How far along is the Hogyoku's awakening?

Aizen: very good around 50% percent right on schedule at least that is what the soul society thinks when really they have never held the hogyoku in their own hands therefore they would never understand (he puts his finger on the Hogyoku and a dark like energy slips right into the hogyuku from his finger and just then a bright like light covers the area) that anyone who holds the twice amount of retsiu can control it completely if not momentarily.

(It shows upon the ground a blonde like arrancar naked)

Aizen: please tell us your name new brother.

Wonder-Wice: Wonder-Wice…… Wonder- Wice Margera.

Aizen: (turns to Ulquiorra) do you remember the order I gave you a month ago Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: of course.

Aizen: it is about time we put it into action you may bring whomever you like (he starts to walk away but then stops) and I think you should go too Grimmjow (it shows grimmjow glaring at aizen with only one arm)

(Summer Battle)

(The portal to Hueco Mundo and the world of the living opens as it shows Toshiro Yumichika Ikkaku and Rangiku see the arrancars Yammy and his fraccions Hisako and Goro along with Luppi, Wonder-Wice and Grimmjow)

Yumichika: Arrancar and six of them already?!

Toshiro: they have definitely come early but we have no time to know why.

Yammy: looks like we ended up in a place with guys with decent retsiu.

Luppi: well duh their reinforcements of the soul society obviously.

So anyone in particular you want to kill former number six (chuckles)

Grimmjow: the guy I wanna kill isn't here later.

Yammy: wait a minute grimmjow!

Luppi: ah let him go he's no longer an espada he can't do anything (it shows a burnt mark upon grimmjows back)

Hisako: (whistles) plenty of cute guys hmm? (Shock in eyes as she sees toshiro she snarls) it's him!

Goro: (yawns) huh? Oh yeah not that you mention it that kid fits the description heh you gonna kill him? (smirks)

Hisako: what do you think…… dumbass?

Yammy: enough you two come on!

Both: yes sir! (both leap out of the portal along with luppi)

Yammy: hey new guy you too! (Wonder –wice just stares around looking at the nature)

Yammy: what the hell is wrong with this odd ball?

(He lunges towards the ground but toshiro blocks him with his sword and vice versa)

Toshiro: I am the captain of squad 10 toshiro hitsugyua.

Yammy: 10 huh? That's funny I'm arrancar 10 yammy!

Toshiro: so you're an espada!

Yammy: well whoever you fought obviously had a big mouth.

Yumichika: (to Luppi) are you an espada too?

Luppi: yep (pulls uniform slightly down revelaing a number) im arrancar 6 Luppi.

(it shows wonder-wice trying to catch some birds while rangiku with a puzzled look on her face)

Rangiku: I'm not sure if it would be right to kill this guy.

(just then goro attack her with his sword)

Goro: well then how about me!?

(rangiku throws him off with her sword)

Rangiku: are you an espada?

Goro: flattered as I am that you asked no I'm arrancar 19# Goro and you my friend are an attractive prey.

Rangiku: not my type jackass.

Goro: fine (soipons behind her but rangiku blocks with her blade but just then goro reappears in front of her and slashes a small cut upon her face he then jumps back and then stares at his blade and then slowly licks the blood right off)

Goro: my friend you have delicious blood (licks his lips) I'm going to carve you open and feast upon your flesh!!

(Toshiro attacks Yammy with his blade which form is that of an ice dragon yammy raises his hand to block it but it freezes him anyway but just then yammy just bursts out of the ice uninjured)

Yammy: what the hell was that?! If anything it was nice and cool.

Toshiro: (even with my limter released I guess I have to fight bankai with the espada)

(just then hisako appears in front hitsugyua with a crazed smile on her face toshiro knocks her away she lands next to yammy and simply spits out of her mouth a piece of metal toshiro sees that she had bitten his blade with her bare teeth)

Hisako: eh…. Metal always has terrible aftertaste blah!

Yammy: what do you think you're doing?

Toshiro: hey girl! (Hisako notices him)

Hisako: yeah waddya want?!

Toshiro: who are you? You seem familiar to me.

Hisako: (brushes back her tomboy hair getting some ice out of it)

Heh I'm arrancar 20# you can call me Hisako….. (She sonido's behind toshiro but he simply knocks her away with his ice dragon hyorimaru but she disperses it into ice with a large amount of retsiu) Hisako…. Qufang! (Toshiro remembers Shawlong Qufang)

Toshiro: so you're related to Shawlong am I right?

Hisako: (growls) that's right soul reaper you killed him you killed my big brother!

And now I'm going to kill you!

Yammy: (appears aside from hisako and hits her with his fist sending her flying to the ground)

Like hell you are look I understand all that sentimental crap and everything but I'm the one who's going to kill this runt so back off hisako!

Hisako: (using her sword to stand up) bu-but boss I- (an enormous amount of retsiu sends her to her knees.

Yammy: don't make me repeat myself now stay out my way! (He then lands his fist on toshiro's sword)

(Meanwhile Goro is fighting rangiku trying to slash her up and Luppi is fighting yumichika)

Goro is rapidly trying to block rangiku's blade but she is just too fast

Goro: (what the hell is up with this chick?! Has she gotten faster?!)

Rangiku: the answer is yes (goro sees that rangiku is right behind him)

Roar Hianko! (blood bursts out of goro as he has a surprised look on his face as he begins to fall)

Goro :( I'm-Impossible I didn't even get to show my full power.)

(It shows a large type landing on the ground as he fell right next to an unconscious hisako)

Yammy: feh those two are truly pathetic don't know why I put up with them.

Luppi: I just told you not to fight me 1 on 1 you can't win that way.

Yumichika: shut up!

Luppi: (sigh) talk some sense into your friend I'm about ready to finish the job.

Ikkaku: I never do 2 on 1 fights.

Luppi: I see what a pain. (Realization in his eyes smiles)

Hey yammy, Give me the guy your fighting this is taking way to long I would much rather do a 4 on 1 fight instead. (He reaches for his pink hilt but toshiro rushes to stop him but)

Luppi: Strangle Trepadora.

(Later in the battle right up to the point where it shows negacion teleporting the arrancars to safety)

Yammy: feh so the mission is done huh?

(It shows Luppi survived toshiro's ice attack)

Luppi: don't go forgetting my face captain the next time we meet I'll tear you apart!

(Wonder wice and hisako and goro are saved as well)

(Aaroniero's death)

During the battle of the 9th Espada Aaroniero vs. Rukia he sent his well known technique that allowed all Espada and Arrancar to know the details of his battle)

Apache: that was aaroniero. What do we do now Haibel?

(It shows Haibel just standing on the still of the wall)

Zommari: (meditaiting) hmph.

Barragan: tch. That brat wasting his life like that.

Yammy: feh. (It shows he is playing cards with his fraccion)

Goro: (puts down a chip on the pile on the floor) so what now boss?

Yammy: shut up and play.

Hisako: Straight flush I win! (Scoops up the pile of money) Jackpot! (laughs)

Yammy: you're going to share that with me right?

Hisako: (stops) (gulps) (nervous laughter) of course so uh… one for pile for me one small pile for goro and a very (holds back tears) large pile for yammy.

Goro: are you crying? Man you sure are greedy. (Hisako just kicks him in the face)

I need first aid. (falls unconscious)

(Noitora had just defeated chad when he got the message and was heading towards ichigo)

(The rescue of orhime)

(Yammy is biting into a piece of steak while his dog is barking at him also Goro is taking a nap on the floor while Hisako is reading an old issue of soul reaper enquire that she picked up from an old soul reaper squad a long time ago it even has some of the blood that is hard and easy to crack on it)

Yammy: Shut up ya stupid mutt! (He throws his plate at his dog but the dog just licks the shattered remains the crash woke up Goro)

Goro: (Yawns) (smacks lips) keep it down will ya I'm trying to get some sleep.

Hisako: (sips a cup of milk flips page of magazine) tch… sometimes I wonder if that's all you do goro.

Goro: oh shut the hell up Hisako all you do is gawk at boys all the time and try to get money.

Yammy: enough! Come on were going.

(Goro gets up and puts his scrunchy back in his hair)

Hisako: (sigh) what a pain in the ass.

(Later as Melony and Loly were holding Orhime threatening to kill her Yammy landed causing a large amount of debris to fly after the rubble cleared Hisako and Goro appear on both sides next to their master)

Yammy: Ulquiorra I've come to help!

Ulquiorra: when did I ask for your help yammy?

Ichigo: (I remember him from before)

Yammy: don't say that looks like that soul reaper brats gotten stronger let me take him!

Ulquiorra: I see it looks like your fully recovered. But your place isn't here you and your subordinates can handle killing the captains below.

Yammy: ah come on! Ulquiorra don't be so damn stubborn!

Goro: (looks around) hmm. Looks like that soul reaper did quite some damage.

Hisako: strong and cute my type of guy (chuckles)

Melony: Ya-Yammy.

(yammy just slaps her away into the wall)

Loly: Melony!

Hisako: awww don't feel to sad Loly after all you'll be dead in a matter of seconds!

Goro: I call first kill!

Yammy: hey Ulquiorra what are these bitches doing here anyway?

Ulquiorra: ask them.

Yammy: Hisako. Kill this bitch

Hisako: (grows claws) with pleasure (she rushes towards Loly) die.

(Loly takes out of her skirt a small blade and cuts the palm of hisako's hand)

Hisako: (holding her palm to stop the bleeding) what the hell?!

Goro: wonder where she hid a blade that small in that outfit.

Yammy: what a slut.

Loly: Posion Escol-Ovendra!!

(Loly's released form is that of sharp edged tentacles and a sharp edged body as well she throws a tentacle aiming for yammy's head but hits the wall)

Loly: I- I didn't come here so you could kill me Yammy!!

My posion will erode every bone in your body and kill you and then I will kill you ulqui-

(Hisako just sheathes her sword)

Hisako: (brushes back her hair) dumbass.

Goro: she was hot too bad (sigh)

(Thud! Yammy just crushed Loly like a bug)

Loly: Da- Damn you I won't be bea-

(yammy just smiles picks her up and squeezes her like a plush toy as blood and drool started gushing out of her body)

Yammy: whats that? I can't hear you speak up!! (he then throws his clenched fist into the wall he then notices no breathing coming from melony) huh? Dead already? (he drops her from the tower) what a waste of time.

Yammy: Ulquiorra can kill this girl now?

Orhime: wait!

Ichigo: no!

(just then Uryu appears in the sky and fires an arrow hitting Yammy on his shoulder Uryu lands on the floor)

Yammy: what the hell?! Where did you come from you brat?!

Uryu: your still standing huh? Your stronger then you look be careful where you step (explosion) I borrowed a land mine from that insane proffeser that was specifacly made for arrancars.

(it shows yammy barley hanging onto the ledge)

H&G: Boss!!

Yammy: damn you….

Uryu: your yammy right the espada Appro mentioned.

Yammy: yeah what of it?

(he fires an arrow)

Uryu: too bad for you if I haden't shown up you could have fought a little longer I pity you.

(the ledge breaks off)

Yammy: DAAAAAMMMMNNNN IIIITTTTTTT!!!!!!

Hisako: Crap!

Goro: Hang on boss were coming!

Uryu: don't bother I broke all the floor tiles before I got here he should hit the bottom by then.

Hisako: Screw you pal! (the two of them disappear)

Ichigo: Uryu protect orhime use your body as a shield if you have to.

Uryu: you didn't even have to ask.

(the battle down below)

(during a short period of time hisako and goro joined the battle down below and started fighting Chad and Renji however they both released their zanpaktou's to finish things quickly)

Renji: (cut up and bleeding) damn you you bitch!

(it shows Hisako her body somewhat like Shawlong's only instead of a top like cage piece it was on the bottom of her mouth and resembled that of a ninja mask)

Hisako: sorry hot stuff but I don't have time to deal with you (she lifts her claw in the air and a purple like energy force comes forth gliding through the ground cutting up all in her path)

(Renji doges it and then appears behind her)

Renji: Hadou 33# red flame cannon!

(it hits hisako but only knocks her off balance)

Hisako: don't take me lightly! (she then attacks with her claws as if they were a blade)

(Meanwhile Chad is fighting Goro who now in his released form has 4 Giant arms with holes in them and his face is half covered by a mask that resembles that of a skeleton)

Goro: Come on pal don't tell me those muscles are only for show!

Chad: Shut Up! Don't underestiemate me!

Goro: tch (smirks) (the giant holes in his arms expand he then fires immense giant green spikes chad doges them all and then hits goro in the face sending him backward but the giant hands behind him catch his balance)

Goro: Man (cracks neck) that felt like such hangover (his nose begins to bleed)

(even later during the battle both Hisako and Goro feel like their going to die Goro has lost two arms one in the back and one in the front panting heavily his face covered in both his blood and chads he was on the ground trying to catch his balance while Hisako has lost a few tips on her claws and half of the bottom portion of her mask she fell to her knees)

Hisako: Damn it….. (starts to sweat) whats with (gasps for breath) you guys? Are you all really just fighting just for this one girl?

Renji: (his sword returns to normal he used bankai) of course she's our friend and we won't give up until she's back home safe.

Hisako: so all of my brothers and sisters died by your hands just because of this one girl?

(pants heavlily coughs up blood) she picks up her sword and starts swining at renji but he just doges it effortlessly he then stops it with his bare hand)

Renji: yes they all did put your sword down maybe you should check on your friend.

(Hisako sees Goro resting near a tree panting)

Hisako: G-Goro!

(she rushes towards him)

Goro: well looks like we lost.

Hisako: damn it…. Where the hell is Yammy?

(Rukia is fighting the Excution squad captain)

Captain: Damn it all.

Rukia: if your soldiers grow on your branches like fruit then the obvious choice would be to freeze them you shouldn't have shown me your power.

Captain: you bitch. (just then it shows yammy landed on the captain)

Rukia: what the?

(all the others are shocked)

Renji: what now?

Chad: that's….. Yammy!

Renji: Yammy? You mean the espada hitsuguya mentioned?

Chad: yeah I faced him on earth before but I don't remember him being this big.

Yammy: that four eyed bastard thinking he can get away with this I'll kill him!!

(the defeat of Ulquiorra)

(yammy and the others had just sensed that ichigo won)

Rukia: did ichigo defeat him?

Yammy: (slams his fist into the wall) damn that bastard I can't belive after all the sleeping and eating and training I've been doing the bastard goes and dies on me not to mention you little shits are all I get to use my strength on?!!

(his shirt rips even further revealing the number 10# on his shoulder)

Renji: 10#

(both hisako and goro appear before yammy bowing to him)

Yammy: hmm? What the hell happened to you two?

Goro: forgive us boss but they were to strong.

Yammy: pathetic. I'm gone for at least a few minutes and you two get your asses handed to you.

Tch sometimes I wonder how I ended up with weak teenage brats like you!

Hisako: (whispers) cut us some slack you old bastard.

Yammy: what was that?!

Hisako: nothing (nervous laughter)

Renji: hey guys have any of you fought any other espada?

Rukia: yeah I have.

Chad: I would'nt so much call it a fight.

Renji: I won't ask who won can't say for sure I won either but this guy is way weaker then the other if we get intimated by his size we won't get anywhere not to mention his subordinates are wiped out and can't continue to fight.

Hisako: what did you say you piece of shit!?

I'll kick your fricken ass! (goro holds her)

Goro: calm down hisako you'll get yourselfed killed.

Hisako: shut up! Goro! I- (she then falls to the ground and pukes)

Goro: see your paler then ever and your usually very pale.

Hisako: (barley lifts her fist) fuck you and whatever. Ugh.

Yammy: (chuckles) I'll kill these littles shits.

Goro: but boss.

Yammy: go get a drink you two and get as far away from here as you can (smiles)

(both Goro and Hisako have a realization in their eyes and then smile)

H&G: Yes Sir! (both start running up to high sand dune and get out 2 bottles of sake and sweet buns)

Hisako: (lays back sighs with relaxation) oh yeah their dead.

Goro: (starts reading a porn magazine) no question (smiles)

Yammy: alright then get ready you little faggot!! (he unsheathes his sword)

DESTORY IRA!!!!

(an immense tornado like energy comes forth just then Renji and Chad see something)

Rukia: what is this?!

Chad: Look!

Renji: the number!

(it then shows Yammy's number went from 10 to 0 it shows he is even bigger then las noches his shoulder resemble that of skeletons he has about 12 enormus legs and a gigantic tail)

Yammy: (his voice distorted and deeper) who ever said that our numbers went from 0-10? Our numbers actually go from 0-10 I am the 0# Espada Yammy Rigalo!!! (he then lifts his fists and a gigantic explosion is seen)

(Alright now tell me what you think I'll take any suggestions and comments)  


Also just a little reminder what Hisako and Goro look like

Hisako has purple tomboy hair not too short not too long

Her outfit is like that of the arrancar apache and the hilt of her sword is purple

The remnant of her mask is that of a necklace of tiny skulls

Goro has long green hair with a scrunch like object making a pony tail the remnant of his mask is similar to that of byakuyas hair things I don't know what their called also his outfit is that of Ylfordt Granz and the hilt of his sword is brown)

Just thought I would let you know.


End file.
